


A Little Sleepover

by naeruu



Series: dumb fics i write [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Gen, Happy, Pillow Fights, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeruu/pseuds/naeruu
Summary: just them in middle school, enjoying a sleepover.inspo - george's latest stream !!
Series: dumb fics i write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016443
Kudos: 9





	A Little Sleepover

“So, are you ready for the sleepover tonight?” Clay asks, on the phone with George, Nick and Darryl.

“Yeah! I did all my chores, my mom said I could go!” Darryl says.

“Yay! Let’s play pillow fight when we get to George’s place.” Nick says. 

“Don’t get too messy though, my dad will get mad at me if there’s too much mess.”

“Aww, alright then.” 

“Can i go there early, George?” “I mean, we live pretty close right?” Clay asks.

Nick and Darryl object, saying that it would be unfair.

“You guys visit each other's houses a lot already, shut up.” Nick says.

Darryl screams “Language!” at him, and Nick argues with him about how it isn’t a swear.

“Okay, everyone shh.” Clay orders. “We’ll fight during the sleepover, ok?”

They all reply in affirmation, and end the call.

7PM on the same day, Clay is walking to George’s house.

He hums, carrying a backpack with a bunch of the stuff he’d need for a sleepover. Hygiene products, clothes and a bunch of stuff for entertainment. He brought his Wii U, and was very excited to use it with his friends.

As he heads closer to George’s house, he sees a car being parked in the driveway. A child, a few inches shorter than him, pops out of the car. He wore a white bandana and a cute little backpack with a panda design. He waves at Clay, and he waves back.

“Clay!” Nick yells.

“Nick!!” Clay runs towards him, giving the other a hug.

“This sleepover is gonna be so good. Did you bring the Wii?” 

Clay nods aggressively. Nick smiles.

George’s mother opens the front door, and asks the two to come in. They rush in excitedly. 

“GEORGE!” Clay shouts. 

George yells from upstairs, “I’m in my room, stop screaming!” 

The two snicker, and run upstairs.

“Georgie~” Clay says, while entering. His eyes widened as he looked at his room. The walls were of a blue-grey colour, and had a lot of glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. The room smelled of a crisp, smokey burnt-marshmallow scent, and Clay liked it. It gave off cozy vibes.

“Your room smells amazing.” He says.

George is at his desk, reading a book. He turns to Clay and tilts his head. “Why are you smelling my room?”

Nick bursts into the conversation. “”Cause it smells nice, idiot.” 

He chuckled, and turned back to read his book. “We’re waiting for Darryl, you guys can go do whatever you want.”

“Can i jump on your bed?” Nick asks, taking off his shoes. 

“If you break it though, i’ll break your back.” George says, jokingly but with a tone of seriousness.

Nick giggles. “Okay! Clay, jump on the bed with me. Let’s break it.”

“Do you really want your back broken?”

“No, I was joking about that part, idiot.” 

Clay laughs, and starts jumping on the bed with Nick. 

“Wait, let me get my camera.” George says, rummaging through his belongings. “I’ll take a picture of you two.”

“What?” Clay starts whining. “I don’t have my mask though!”

“You can just cover your face, not much of a big deal.” 

Clay pouted. “Fine.” 

“Ooh, i found it. Hold on.” George says, adjusting the camera settings. He then aims it at the two, and asks them to say ‘Cheese!’ Clay covers his face with his hands as the picture is taken.

“Oh, it’s pretty blurry.” He says while looking at the piece of film.

“Hm, that’s fine. We can take another picture with Darryl when he gets here!” Nick says.

“Hm. Alright.” 

Clay and Nick eventually end up playing games on Clay’s Wii, and George ends up joining the two, screaming as Nick keeps dying repeatedly in one game.

“What the hell Nick, you’re so bad at this.” George says.

Nick scoffs. “I am Not! I’m just getting used to this, that’s all.”

“No, you’re bad.”

“Shut up.”

They hear George’s mom yell at them downstairs, saying that Darryl’s arrived, and that he was coming upstairs. 

“Wait, everyone go hide. It’ll be funny.” Nick suggests. 

Clay nods. “Yeah George!” 

“No, I think Darryl might cry.” 

“Hm.. alright.” “Surprise him then?” 

George smiles. “Yeah.” 

They hear a couple of footsteps coming up the stairs, as they hide behind the door, waiting for Darryl to arrive.

They hear a person knocking, and George shouts, “Come in!”

Darryl enters the room, and is greeted by his friends jumpscaring him. He shrieks, and Nick and Clay start laughing hysterically. George is just there, welcoming him.

“What the muffin! You guys scared me!” Darryl says, pretending to be sad.

“Sorry, we just wanted to surprise you.” Clay says. “It was Nick’s idea. You can go beat him up if you want.”

Darryl is shocked hearing that message. “NO! That’s bad, don’t do that Clay!” 

He wheezes. “I was joking, calm down.” 

“Okay, stop it with these stuff now.” Nick says, picking up a pillow from George’s bed and hitting Clay with it. “It’s pillow fight time.” 

“Oh ho ho.” Clay says, grabbing another one of the pillows. “I am not going down this time.” 

“Wait, guys, i haven’t put my stuff down yet.” Darryl says as the two start hitting each other with pillows repeatedly. 

George pulls out two pillows from his closet, and throws one to Darryl while smiling. 

“Okay then.” He says, not caring about his stuff and joining in the fight.

They play around with the pillows a bunch, and Clay accidentally hits off one of George’s figurines off his desk. “Oh shit, sorry.”

“LANGUAGE!” Darryl yells. “Don’t say that!”

“Sorry, sorry!” 

“I’m gonna tell your mom that you said the S word.” Nick scolds.

“Don’t.” Clay says, hitting Nick with a pillow.

“I will if you lose this fight.” He grins.

The pillow fight ends, and Clay wins the fight. 

“Don’t tell my mom about it, okay Nick?” 

“Pssh. I will eventually.” 

“Don’t. I’ll steal your Minecraft disc.” 

Nick shakes his head. “Nevermind, i’m not telling her.”

George laughs, and falls to his bed. “It’s getting pretty late, we should probably pull out the sleeping bags.”

“Call dibs on George’s bed.” Nick blurts out. George objects. “It’s my bed. I sleep in it, not you.”

“Can i sleep with you though?”

“No! That’s weird.”

“It’s not?” Clay says.

“It’s weird for me.”

“Alright.” Clay says as he scours through his backpack, looking for his sleeping bag.

“It’s great that we get to have a sleepover before George moves back to England. Have you guys taken a picture yet?” Darryl asks. The three look at each other, completely forgetting that they had to take a few pictures.

“Oh, we haven’t taken a photo with you yet.” George says.

“Let’s take one then! With all of us.” 

“Okay then!” 

They snap a picture, and George sticks it to his wall. “Do i put it here or do i give it to you guys?”

“You should keep it.” Clay says.

“Okie-dokey.”

The next thing you know, they’re all in sleeping bags, resting peacefully. George didn’t sleep on his bed, instead let Nick have it and slept in a sleeping bag, because he wanted to know how it felt. 

“Psst, Clay, you up?” George whispers.

He hears a soft “Hm?” from him. 

“Sleeping bags are actually pretty comfortable.”

Clay turns over to look at him, and smiles. “That’s great.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short fic, i had a bit of motivation hehe
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this :D


End file.
